Oops
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: After Gaara injures his...ahem, manhood, it will take one special medic nin to heal him. After embarrassment, blushes, and hand slippings, Gaara gets fed up with Sakura's teasing and takes things into his own hands. ONESHOT GaaraxSakura


**Author Note: **This story was inspired by a picture I found on photobucket. I do hope you all enjoy  
it and you've been warned that this story is rated for suggestive remarks, language, and lemon.

_**Oops**_

_**By: Hiei's Ice Maiden**_

_**One-Shot**_

* * *

"Oh Gaara, how the hell did you get yourself into this mess?!" The current Hokage said in ursion. The Kazekage needed immediate medical attention. However the situation of it...was a bit hysterical.

"You think this is funny?! I didn't plan for this to happen!" Gaara growled under his breath holding his lower body. "It hurts too damn much to argue with you right now!" He winced as another wave of pain hit him.

The Hokage stiffled a laugh. "Alright Gaara. But you know what this means right. I have to call the most well trained medic nin from my station to help you."

Gaara looked up at her. "So?"

She rolled her eyes. "So, that means it'll have to be my apprentice that helps you."

Gaara paled. "No." He said. He glared at Tusunde. She only laughed harder. "She will not come near me let alone know anything about this!"

"I'm sorry Gaara, but its the only thing I can do to help you. After the last battle, I'm going under treatments myself so that I can use my medic powers again, so for the time being, any serious medical problems will be appointed to Sakura."

Gaara groaned. This was not happening to him. Not only was he being mocked by the Hokage and in current major pain, but now he had to sit and watch while Sakura manhandled his dick!

**oOo**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I have to WHAT?!" Sakura was turning as pink as her hair as she listened to her master tell her about her next medical assignment.

"Gaara is in need of...sexual assisstance. You are the only one that can heal him due to my current dissability." She shook her head as a-matter-of-factly.

"You can't be serious." This didn't assure her at all. "I have to...I mean...I-I can't...he'd never..."

"Actually, he's already agreed to it!" Tusunde inwardly shuddered. '_Not_.' She laughed. "Oh c'mon Sakura! It'll be a piece of cake for you. Just think of it as an upper level stage in your training. You've been pinning over him forever now. This shouldn't be the lease bit embarrasing."

Sakura turned even redder. "Hokage-sama!" She shouted. "That for one is very personal and two, that has nothing to do with the situation at hand!"

Tusunde's voice reverted back to its professional state. "Well Gaara is in dire need of medical assisstance at the moment, and _you_ ARE going to heal him." She gave her apprentice a look. "Now. He's in room 513. Good luck Sakura, and oh, have fun." She winked and with that left the office.

Sakura was staring at the wall in total shock. There was no way this was happening to her! Her eyes turned to the door. Well...there was nothing else to do...these were strict orders from the Hokage herself, she just had to do it. No matter how much, and that is A LOT, she didn't want to.

**oOo**

"Dammit." He cursed. Half from the pain, and the other half from feeling the girls presence at the door. A soft knock was heard seconds later. "Kazekage-sama?"

"Gaara." He said in spite of the pain. She blushed as she slid into the room, for now keeping a far distance between them. He lay on the operating table with nothing but a towel draped over his lower region. She was staring. "Well?" She jumped. "Are we going to get this over with or not?" No...not a girl, a woman. She had the body and the mannerisms to prove it.

"U-um, yeah." She walked slowly towards him. This wouldn't be so hard, or so she thought. Turns out the whole proportion of the procedure was made for the patients upmost comfort. And it wasn't for him to be lying on a cold steel table. "You'll need to sit up for this." Her voice was shaky, but she managed not to stutter.

"Hmph." He grunted as she helped him to a sitting position. He was so muscular it was hard not to stare. She'd only seen him without a shirt a few times, but never this close. It was...overwhelming.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked moving around to stand in front of him. He gave her a look that said "What do you think?" She laughed nervously. Alright...let's get started then. This will only be awkward, but it should take no time at all." She knelt before him. He rather liked her in this position.

"Good." He said. She reached for the towel that covered the rest of his naked body. He grabbed her wrist right when her hand caught the end of it. She looked at him quizically. A blush remained on her face the entire time. "Sorry, nothing. Carry on." He said lowly.

"A-alright." With that said and the procedure in mind, she removed the cloth and gasped. He _was_ in horrible shape. There was a gash from the top towards the end. It was suck, I mean such a long cut. She gulped and placed her hand over the area. Gaara was blushing she noticed. He was however, trying his hardest to cover it up. He wasn't looking at her either.

It was going slow without touching him fully. Just hovering above the wound would take a good fifteen minutes. So she placed her delicate hands on his memeber and let her chakra flow into him.

He moaned and threw his head back praying she didn't hear him. This was getting way too uncomfortable.

Every once in a while she would cast a glance at his face. He was always stiff, his eyes glued shut, and a red tint on his face. She started to slightly rub the area to see if it would make the process go faster. It didn't. All it succeeded in doing was make Gaara go rigid and her chakra getting warmer.

She stared at him as the final healing passed. She did that to him? He was in a state of disheavement and his member was hard. Her eyes removed themselves from his and moved down in-between his legs. He was so big! When the hell did that happen?

She had learned that a male only became hard in a state of arousal. She had to have done that to him! Never in her life did she think she'd be able to turn a guy on. She smirked and Gaara rose an eyebrow at her.

She got back down on her knees and decided to be a bit brave. What could it hurt? She moved towards him, her face getting darker with every inch she took. Then she stopped and looked up at him through half lidded eyes. Her index finger reached out and slid itself from the bottom of his erection to the very tip. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he arched back.

She smiled innocently. "Oops...I guess my hand slipped." She muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

His glazed over eyes snapped to hers. His hand came up to her face and moved from her cheek around to the back of her head. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her mouth down on his awaiting erection. "Oops, I guess my hand slipped too huh?"

"Mhpmm..." Was all she could say as she struggled to get free. Look what she got herself into now. She was a magnet for trouble. He moaned and Sakura stopped all movement. Why not enjoy making him look like this? It would most likely never happen again, and she wanted something to store in her memories. A picture of the kazekage in a state of weakness was perfect.

She placed her hands on his thighs and started rubbing the up and down in that oh so slow movement. Her head bobbed up and down on his cock. Her tongue flickered out occationally, and her teeth scrapped certain areas and eventually, he came. Hot and welcomed into her mouth.

He let go of her hair and fell back slightly gasping for air. She removed herself from him and stood. She watched him as he breathed hard and struggled to regain his composure. His eyes opened slightly just in time to catch her smile and turn to leave.

"Oh, I don't think so." He muttered as he stood quickly and grabbed her from behind. She gasped loudly.

"G-Gaara?" He grasped one arm around her lower body and the other reached around and squeezed her breast.

"You've staked your claim woman, and now, I'm going to stake mine. You teased me enough and for that, I'm going to make sure I fuck you so hard you can't walk for days." He breathed in her ear. She shivered involuntarily. She held fear and excitement in her aroma. She wanted him and he would have her.

He moved the arm that held her lower body tightly in place and still in her clothes, he pushed his hands deep against her womanhood. She screamed and shuddered. He rubbed it against her and all she could do was feel. He held her upper body in place. Her arms and legs were incapable of moving. He pushed his hand harder against her and her knees buckled. His weight was the only thing that kept her from crumpling to the ground.

"This is what you want isn't it?" He was already painfully hard again. Seeing her in this state turned him on like nothing else. He quickly whirled her around and slammed his lips down on hers. She moaned into his mouth and he took that chance and entered her with his tongue. He released her when they needed air and breathed against her lips: "For me to be deep inside of you...for you to feel nothing you've ever felt before. I want to hear you say it. I will take you where no other man ever will, and you _will_ be _mine_."

He walked her back slowly towards the steel table, his lips locked with hers the entire time. Removing clothing as they went Sakura's knees hit the back of the table and she felt herself falling. He custioned her head, but nothing else. He mounted her just as soon as she fell to the table.

He placed his knee in-between her thighs and pressed against her. His mouth was hot on her ear. "Say it..." He whispered huskily.

She was rubbing herself against his knee asking for...what, she did not know. "I..." That wasn't good enough for him. After kissing her hotly, he trailed wet kisses down her neck and collar bone until he reached the cloth that held her breasts in place. He tore it off roughly and she moaned in pure pleasure. He then closed his hot mouth over one pert nipple. She screamed and arched her back.

"Tell me Sakura. What do you want? _Who_ do you want?" He continued his torture on her breast as his right hand travelled from her knee to her thigh, slowly until it made its way to her core. He moved his fingers closer finding her so wet for him, so hot. He groaned at the thought. He knew what she wanted, he just wanted to hear her say it.

He slid one finger sharply into her body and she gasped, hips buckling. She groaned when he removed it, only to have him thrust in another. She rode his hand and met him thrust for thrust. Until she felt herself going over the edge, then he stopped. She groaned. "Gaara...please..." She cried.

He continued his assault on her body, bringing her to the edge over and over only to stop and let her body calm before flaring her up again. She was crying and screaming for a release. He only smirked. "Say it."

She glared at him through half glassed eyes. "Damn you Gaara!" She lost her ability to think for a moment as he slid three fingers deep into her. At least...she thought it was three. When he removed them she opened her eyes once more. "I want you okay! _You_! Fuck me_ now_ before I go insane from wanting you!"

His control snapped as easily as that. He growled and kissed her already bruised lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. He opened her mouth with his tongue and as he thrust his tongue in, he thrusted his cock into her awaiting core. The heat of it all caused her to orgasm right then and there, first thrust.

But he wasn't finished. Oh no. His hands grasped her hips until it was almost painful as he prepared himsefl for the long haul. He pounded into her. Faster and harder and deeper every time. Once he'd opened her enough, the tip of his manhood hit the entrance of her womb. She screamed over and over at pleasure she never thought possible built and built.

He brought himself completely out of her only to slowly, agonizingly slowly push himself back into her. She moaned until he was fully into her. He took power from Shukaku as he needed it so as not to get tired easily.

She wrapped her legs around his hips to make him go deeper. His lips left hers and wound themselves around her breast. She orgasmed again and again as he continued to pump into her. Every time he came, she thought it was over, only to have him get back up and start all over again.

She would _definetly_ remember this.

He pounded into her for what seemed like forever. Pleasure racked her body from previous spasms until she thought she was going to die from it all. Her back was most likely bruised.

Finally Garra screamed her name and fell on top of her. She too screamed her release and smiled as she rubbed his back in a soothing manner once she calmed down. She was already blissfully sore, who knew how she was going to feel _tomorrow_.

"You are mine." He said as he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "And we will do this again. I'll see to that."

She smiled and then thought a minute. "Hey! You can't be serious Gaara! I already can't move and you want to do this again?"

He kissed her hard. "Now that I've had you, I'm _not_ letting you go. I _can't _let you go. No other man will touch you the way I touch you. Ever."

She thought for a while. Then after what seemed like a forever silence, she spoke. "You promise?"

He laughed. "I promise."

* * *

**Author Note:**Well? What did you all think? The idea just hit me when I saw the comic strip and I thought  
I'd make a story of it. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review!!!


End file.
